Incident Management Team
In the United States there are five types of Incident Management Teams (IMT). A wildland fire is initially managed by local fire departments or fire agencies, but when the fire becomes extreme, a national incident is declared and additional resources are called in to address the emergency. Incident Management Teams are part of the Incident Command System. To manage the logistical, fiscal, planning, operational, safety and community issues related to the wildland fire emergency, an Incident Management Team will provide the command and control infrastructure that is needed for the emergency. The IMT starts as the smallest unit and escalates according to the size of the emergency. The five types of IMTs are as follows: * Type 5: Local Village and Township Level - a "pool" of primarily fire officers from several neighboring departments trained to serve in Command and General Staff positions during the first 6-12 hours of a major or complex incident. * Type 4: City, County or Fire District Level - a designated team of fire, EMS, and possibly law enforcement officers from a larger and generally more populated area, typically within a single jurisdiction (city or county), activated when necessary to manage a major or complex incident during the first 6-12 hours and possibly transition to a Type 3 IMT. * Type 3: State or Metropolitan Area Level - a standing team of trained personnel from different departments, organizations, agencies, and jurisdictions within a state or DHS Urban Area Security Initiative (UASI) region, activated to support incident management at incidents that extend beyond one operational period. Type 3 IMTs will respond throughout the State or large portions of the State, depending upon State-specific laws, policies, and regulations. * Type 2: National and State Level - a Federally or State-certified team; has less staffing and experience than Type 1 IMTs, and is typically used on smaller scale national or state incidents. There are 35 Type 2 IMTs currently in existence, and operate through the U.S. Forest Service. * Type 1: National and State Level - a Federally or State-certified team; is the most robust IMT with the most experience; is fully equipped and self-contained. Sixteen Type 1 IMTs are now in existence, and operate through the U.S. Forest Service. Although the primary purpose is for wildfire response, an Incident Management Team can respond to a wide range of emergencies, including fires, floods, earthquakes, hurricanes, tornados, tsunami, riots, spilling of hazardous materials, and other natural or human-caused incidents The five subsystems of an Incident Management Team are as follows: * Incident Command System (ICS) an on-scene structure of management-level positions suitable for managing any incident. * Training development and delivery of training courses. * Qualifications and Certification national standards for qualifications and certification for ICS positions. * Publications Management development, control, sources, and distribution of NIIMS publications provided by the National Wildfire Coordinating Group (NWCG). * Supporting Technology and systems used to support an emergency response, such as Geographic Information Systems (GIS), orthophoto mapping, National Fire Danger Rating System, remote automatic weather stations, automatic lightning detection systems, infrared technology, and communications Sources * Website - California Interagency National Incident Management Team #1 cited as of June 27, 2006 * Website - Washington Interagency Management Team #2 cited June 27, 2006 * Website - U.S. Fire Administration cited June 27, 2006 Category:Incident management